Existing microtomes are relatively large and bulky, employ thermal expansion means or mechanical means for advancing the specimen, and use components which are not compatible with operation within the vacuum chamber of an optical microscope or of a scanning electron microscope. Thus, in the standard microtome there is no satisfactory provision for precise remote control of the cutting position of the specimen, and the advancement of the specimen for slicing cannot be controlled with the precision required to obtain exact observation of the tissue structures revealed in very small successive cutting steps. Therefore, there is a definite need for a relatively compact, accurately controllable microtome structure compatible with such operation within the vacuum chamber, or similar enclosure, associated with an optical microscope or a scanning electron microscope.
A preliminary search of the prior art revealed the following prior U.S. patents substantially showing the present state of the art:
Sitte, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,014, PA1 Darron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,477, PA1 Burkhardt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,972, PA1 Soderqvist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,492, PA1 Chancel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,500, PA1 Forsstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,889, PA1 Wikefeldt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,659.